The Walking Dead: No Hope Left
by zachglenn17
Summary: This is my FanFiction of The Walking Dead. I'm using my own characters, not people from the show, video game, or comic books. Constructive Criticism is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is A FanFic for the Walking Dead that I've been working on for a few days. I only have two chapters complete, working on the third one now. I would really appreciate some constructive criticism. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1**_

Kelly woke up one morning, rubbing his eyes. He went out to the kitchen for a drink of water. As he was about to turn on the faucet, he looked outside and seen someone covered in blood from head to toe. "What the hell is going on?" he wondered out loud. He grabbed his favorite aluminum bat and walked outside, asking the man what's wrong.

The man just stared at him with his mouth open. Kelly was grossed out with what he saw, the man was missing a tongue! "Sir, are you okay? What happened here?" he asked the man. The man, who looked like a living corpse, lunged at him. Kelly swung his bat, hitting the thing in the face, knocking it down.

He hit it again, splattering its brains all over the road. He ran into his four bedroom house and woke up his roommates, Conlin, Zach, and David. "Guys, you won't believe what happened!" he yelled. "Calm down dude" Zach said. "Tell us what happened, but stay calm". "I can't stay calm, I just killed someone!" Kelly yelled.

"What!?" "Yeah! I went outside because I seen someone covered in blood, and I brought my bat just in case. He looked at me and he was missing a tongue. The asshole tried biting me, so I used my bat and killed him!" he said.

The four guys looked outside a window and seen a bunch of guys who looked dead chasing someone. There was another group in front of the person who tackled him and the monsters began to tear him apart and eat his body. "Shit, this is just like night of the living dead!" Conlin said. "David, don't you have an axe in your room? And Conlin, I know you have a bow" Zach said.

"Yeah, I'll grab it!" David ran to his room and grabbed his axe, while Conlin grabbed his bow. Zach grabbed a bowie knife and his crossbow, loaded a bolt into it, and started packing canned food and water into a bag. He also threw in some supplies like duct tape, extra knives and some extra bolts for his crossbow. The four men left the house. "There are corpses over here!" Conlin yelled, shooting an arrow into the crowd of bodies. He saw one drop, and David ran right into the crowd with his axe, instantaneously dropping two more. "You gotta hit them in the head!" Zach yelled, as he killed one of the creatures with his crossbow. Kelly beat one down with his bat, killing it. "Jeez, I thought Grand Rapids was bad enough without freaking corpses!" David said.

Courtney was walking down the street when she seen a terrifying sight. There was a man on top of a woman, eating her! The man looked up at Courtney, and it started walking towards her. "Oh God, someone help!" Courtney yelled. She was being chased by what looked like a dead body, but it couldn't be, because it was walking. She didn't know what to do, because she didn't have any weapons on her. As Courtney was running, she seen a big stick on the ground. She picked the stick up and hit the body with it, knocking it down to the ground. After the creature had fallen, she took the stick and stabbed it in the head, killing it.

After killing the body, Courtney ran to her house, scared of being attacked again. When she got inside her house she tried turning on the lights, but nothing happened. "Shit, the power must be out!" she said. Courtney ran to her room and grabbed a box from under her bed. She pulled a six shooter out of the box and a box of shells. She went outside and started running towards the McDonald's by her house.

She got to McDonald's without any problems, but when she got there, she saw a group of bodies. She counted about fifteen of them, and when she was done counting, they had discovered her and started walking towards her. She fired into the group of creatures and turned to run, but there was another group right behind her. All of a sudden she saw four guys on motorcycles coming closer. One guy had an axe and he cut a body's head off.

The man yelled something, but from this distance Courtney couldn't hear it. She had newfound courage and started firing into the group of bodies. The men on the motorcycles had cut them down, one by one, until they were all gone. A man came out of McDonald's. He looked around as if to check if it was clear. "Holy shit, that was awesome!" he yelled.

"The coast is clear!" he yelled into the building. After the man yelled, a group of ten people came outside and ran in the opposite direction. The four men pulled over by Courtney and asked if she was okay. She said yes, and noticed a really bad smell. "What's that awful smell?" she asked. "Oh, that's this guy. He got really scared and shit himself" one of the guys pointed at his friend. "You two quit dicking around!" said a tall guy with a bow. He looked at Courtney and said "you will NOT believe the shit we went through, literally".

Chapter 2

"Guys, I know where we are! Dollar general is right around the corner!" Zach yelled. The four guys started jogging towards the small store and went inside to look for more supplies. "Who the hell are you?" asked an unknown voice. There was a group of five men in the store, all holding guns.

"We're just some survivors looking for supplies" Kelly said. "Well, I want that crossbow!" the leader of the group said to Zach. "Give me the damn bow or die!" he said. "How about no?" David replied. "Then you're all gonna die!" "Zach, duck!" David yelled. Zach heard David yell and ducked, knowing his friend had something in mind.

David threw his axe and it stuck into the face of the leader. Conlin shot one of the men in the chest with an arrow, killing him instantly. Zach shot another one in the throat with his crossbow. Blood spurting everywhere, the man died a slow, painful death. David grabbed his axe and cut another man's head off, while the fifth man ran away. A corpse outside of the store tackled him over and bit a big chunk out of his head. The men robbed the dead bodies of their guns and ammo and grabbed some food from the shelves of the store. They walked outside and found two motorcycles. Zach and David got on one, while Conlin and Kelly climbed onto the other one. "Let's go to my old house and see if my parents are still there, I'm sure my dad is protecting my mom!" Zach said.

Zach lead the way to his old house, and they found his mom and dad's cars outside of the house. He ran into the house, only to find a blood stained couch along with two dead corpses and a hand. He checked around the rest of the house, but found nothing but blood and a broken window with some innards on the shards of glass. "No!" Zach yelled, crying. He dropped to his knees, screaming his lungs out. He couldn't believe his parents were gone, possibly dead, or even worse, corpses.

Just then Conlin walked into the room. "Hey Zach, I have some good news. The gun cabinet is empty. And the blood and intestines by the broken window aren't from your parents. There's a dead corpse outside of the window. For now, they're okay" he said. Zach stood up, relieved to hear this. "Alright guys, we should go" he said. The four men went outside and got back onto the motorcycles and drove away.

As the men were riding the motorcycles, they spotted a group of corpses by I-96. "I don't feel like fighting right now, let's get on the expressway" Zach shouted to Conlin, the driver of the other motorcycle. The men got on the expressway. They were going towards Lansing when they came across another group of corpses by I-69, so they got on that expressway and started going towards Flint. "Hey, I know this place" Zach said.

"We're by Clarkston, I've passed it going to Detroit before. Let's go there!" The men went until they got to I-75 and got on that expressway, heading towards Detroit. "Conlin, that exit right there, Sashabaw road. Let's go!" Zach yelled. Zach and Conlin rode the bikes off of the expressway and onto Sashabaw road. Zach noticed a bunch of debris blocking the roads, and they seen corpses coming from the other way.

"There's a manhole!" Kelly said. "Everyone get in!" Zach yelled. "I'll cover you!". Zach pulled his pistol out and started firing into the crowd of corpses, killing a few. Zach looked back and saw that he was the last one not in the manhole, so he climbed down and closed the lid above him.

He dropped down to the ground and holstered his pistol. He turned around and started walking in the opposite direction with his three friends. "Wow, there's no corpses down here" David said. As soon as he said it, a big group came around the corner and started walking towards them. "You jinxed us asshole!" Zach yelled.

He pulled out his knife and started rushing towards the corpses with David and Kelly. Kelly slipped and fell, dropping his bat and hitting his head, knocking himself unconscious. "Shit!" Zach yelled. He and David grabbed Kelly and carried him away from the corpses. Conlin shot one of the monsters in the head, and by the time that one was on the ground, he had already killed two more. He shot another one in the throat, knocking it to the ground, and he finished it off by shooting it in the head.

He saw two coming around the corner and shot an arrow into the head of the first one. The arrow went through the first one and right into the head of the second one, killing them both. "Shit Conlin, I didn't know you were that good" David said as Conlin went around collecting his arrows. "Eh, just didn't wanna see your sorry asses die" he laughed. "What'd I miss?" Kelly asked, finally waking up. "Long story short, Conlin saved us" Zach said.

"Look, there's a ladder over there!" David yelled. They ran over to the ladder and started climbing up, Zach in the lead. He opened the cover of the sewer and climbed out. What he saw filled him with a newfound hope. "Guys, more bikes!" he yelled. He ran over to the motorcycle shop and checked the gas on one. "It's half full!" he exclaimed. Zach's friends jogged towards him and all climbed onto bikes. "Let's go!" Zach yelled. They pulled out of the parking lot and rode down the street.

Zach noticed a girl in between two groups of corpses at a McDonald's, not even shooting at them with her gun. "Guys, we gotta help her!" he yelled. The four men rode over to the fast food restaurant and David pulled out his axe, taking the head off of a corpse. "Hey Kelly, you may be a baseball star, but you ain't got shit on me! Home run baby!" he yelled. Zach and Conlin pulled out the handguns they had stolen from the raiders at Dollar General and started shooting into the crowd of corpses. Kelly rode by one and hit it in the head with his bat, killing it with a single swing. David hit another one in the head with his axe, but it got stuck. "Shit!" he yelled.

The woman was shooting at the corpses again, and in just a couple minutes they were all dead. David retrieved his axe and the men saw a man look out of the restaurant. He yelled something, but they couldn't hear him from here, and a group of about ten people came outside and started running in the other direction. "Assholes. She was out there, about to freaking die, and all they could do was sit in there and hide. Wow" Zach said. Him and his friends rode the motorcycles up to the woman they had helped and got off.

Zach could not stop looking at her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Are you okay?" Kelly asked, interrupting Zach's thoughts. "Yeah, but what's that awful smell?" she asked. Zach pointed at David and said "Oh, that's this guy. He got really scared and shit himself". "You two quit dicking around!" Conlin yelled. Then he turned to the woman and said "You will NOT believe the shit we went through, literally", and told her everything that happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is A FanFic for the Walking Dead that I've been working on for a few days. I only have two chapters complete, working on the third one now. I would really appreciate some constructive criticism. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1**_

Kelly woke up one morning, rubbing his eyes. He went out to the kitchen for a drink of water. As he was about to turn on the faucet, he looked outside and seen someone covered in blood from head to toe. "What the hell is going on?" he wondered out loud. He grabbed his favorite aluminum bat and walked outside, asking the man what's wrong.

The man just stared at him with his mouth open. Kelly was grossed out with what he saw, the man was missing a tongue! "Sir, are you okay? What happened here?" he asked the man. The man, who looked like a living corpse, lunged at him. Kelly swung his bat, hitting the thing in the face, knocking it down.

He hit it again, splattering its brains all over the road. He ran into his four bedroom house and woke up his roommates, Conlin, Zach, and David. "Guys, you won't believe what happened!" he yelled. "Calm down dude" Zach said. "Tell us what happened, but stay calm". "I can't stay calm, I just killed someone!" Kelly yelled.

"What!?" "Yeah! I went outside because I seen someone covered in blood, and I brought my bat just in case. He looked at me and he was missing a tongue. The asshole tried biting me, so I used my bat and killed him!" he said.

The four guys looked outside a window and seen a bunch of guys who looked dead chasing someone. There was another group in front of the person who tackled him and the monsters began to tear him apart and eat his body. "Shit, this is just like night of the living dead!" Conlin said. "David, don't you have an axe in your room? And Conlin, I know you have a bow" Zach said.

"Yeah, I'll grab it!" David ran to his room and grabbed his axe, while Conlin grabbed his bow. Zach grabbed a bowie knife and his crossbow, loaded a bolt into it, and started packing canned food and water into a bag. He also threw in some supplies like duct tape, extra knives and some extra bolts for his crossbow. The four men left the house. "There are corpses over here!" Conlin yelled, shooting an arrow into the crowd of bodies. He saw one drop, and David ran right into the crowd with his axe, instantaneously dropping two more. "You gotta hit them in the head!" Zach yelled, as he killed one of the creatures with his crossbow. Kelly beat one down with his bat, killing it. "Jeez, I thought Grand Rapids was bad enough without freaking corpses!" David said.

Courtney was walking down the street when she seen a terrifying sight. There was a man on top of a woman, eating her! The man looked up at Courtney, and it started walking towards her. "Oh God, someone help!" Courtney yelled. She was being chased by what looked like a dead body, but it couldn't be, because it was walking. She didn't know what to do, because she didn't have any weapons on her. As Courtney was running, she seen a big stick on the ground. She picked the stick up and hit the body with it, knocking it down to the ground. After the creature had fallen, she took the stick and stabbed it in the head, killing it.

After killing the body, Courtney ran to her house, scared of being attacked again. When she got inside her house she tried turning on the lights, but nothing happened. "Shit, the power must be out!" she said. Courtney ran to her room and grabbed a box from under her bed. She pulled a six shooter out of the box and a box of shells. She went outside and started running towards the McDonald's by her house.

She got to McDonald's without any problems, but when she got there, she saw a group of bodies. She counted about fifteen of them, and when she was done counting, they had discovered her and started walking towards her. She fired into the group of creatures and turned to run, but there was another group right behind her. All of a sudden she saw four guys on motorcycles coming closer. One guy had an axe and he cut a body's head off.

The man yelled something, but from this distance Courtney couldn't hear it. She had newfound courage and started firing into the group of bodies. The men on the motorcycles had cut them down, one by one, until they were all gone. A man came out of McDonald's. He looked around as if to check if it was clear. "Holy shit, that was awesome!" he yelled.

"The coast is clear!" he yelled into the building. After the man yelled, a group of ten people came outside and ran in the opposite direction. The four men pulled over by Courtney and asked if she was okay. She said yes, and noticed a really bad smell. "What's that awful smell?" she asked. "Oh, that's this guy. He got really scared and shit himself" one of the guys pointed at his friend. "You two quit dicking around!" said a tall guy with a bow. He looked at Courtney and said "you will NOT believe the shit we went through, literally".

Chapter 2

"Guys, I know where we are! Dollar general is right around the corner!" Zach yelled. The four guys started jogging towards the small store and went inside to look for more supplies. "Who the hell are you?" asked an unknown voice. There was a group of five men in the store, all holding guns.

"We're just some survivors looking for supplies" Kelly said. "Well, I want that crossbow!" the leader of the group said to Zach. "Give me the damn bow or die!" he said. "How about no?" David replied. "Then you're all gonna die!" "Zach, duck!" David yelled. Zach heard David yell and ducked, knowing his friend had something in mind.

David threw his axe and it stuck into the face of the leader. Conlin shot one of the men in the chest with an arrow, killing him instantly. Zach shot another one in the throat with his crossbow. Blood spurting everywhere, the man died a slow, painful death. David grabbed his axe and cut another man's head off, while the fifth man ran away. A corpse outside of the store tackled him over and bit a big chunk out of his head. The men robbed the dead bodies of their guns and ammo and grabbed some food from the shelves of the store. They walked outside and found two motorcycles. Zach and David got on one, while Conlin and Kelly climbed onto the other one. "Let's go to my old house and see if my parents are still there, I'm sure my dad is protecting my mom!" Zach said.

Zach lead the way to his old house, and they found his mom and dad's cars outside of the house. He ran into the house, only to find a blood stained couch along with two dead corpses and a hand. He checked around the rest of the house, but found nothing but blood and a broken window with some innards on the shards of glass. "No!" Zach yelled, crying. He dropped to his knees, screaming his lungs out. He couldn't believe his parents were gone, possibly dead, or even worse, corpses.

Just then Conlin walked into the room. "Hey Zach, I have some good news. The gun cabinet is empty. And the blood and intestines by the broken window aren't from your parents. There's a dead corpse outside of the window. For now, they're okay" he said. Zach stood up, relieved to hear this. "Alright guys, we should go" he said. The four men went outside and got back onto the motorcycles and drove away.

As the men were riding the motorcycles, they spotted a group of corpses by I-96. "I don't feel like fighting right now, let's get on the expressway" Zach shouted to Conlin, the driver of the other motorcycle. The men got on the expressway. They were going towards Lansing when they came across another group of corpses by I-69, so they got on that expressway and started going towards Flint. "Hey, I know this place" Zach said.

"We're by Clarkston, I've passed it going to Detroit before. Let's go there!" The men went until they got to I-75 and got on that expressway, heading towards Detroit. "Conlin, that exit right there, Sashabaw road. Let's go!" Zach yelled. Zach and Conlin rode the bikes off of the expressway and onto Sashabaw road. Zach noticed a bunch of debris blocking the roads, and they seen corpses coming from the other way.

"There's a manhole!" Kelly said. "Everyone get in!" Zach yelled. "I'll cover you!". Zach pulled his pistol out and started firing into the crowd of corpses, killing a few. Zach looked back and saw that he was the last one not in the manhole, so he climbed down and closed the lid above him.

He dropped down to the ground and holstered his pistol. He turned around and started walking in the opposite direction with his three friends. "Wow, there's no corpses down here" David said. As soon as he said it, a big group came around the corner and started walking towards them. "You jinxed us asshole!" Zach yelled.

He pulled out his knife and started rushing towards the corpses with David and Kelly. Kelly slipped and fell, dropping his bat and hitting his head, knocking himself unconscious. "Shit!" Zach yelled. He and David grabbed Kelly and carried him away from the corpses. Conlin shot one of the monsters in the head, and by the time that one was on the ground, he had already killed two more. He shot another one in the throat, knocking it to the ground, and he finished it off by shooting it in the head.

He saw two coming around the corner and shot an arrow into the head of the first one. The arrow went through the first one and right into the head of the second one, killing them both. "Shit Conlin, I didn't know you were that good" David said as Conlin went around collecting his arrows. "Eh, just didn't wanna see your sorry asses die" he laughed. "What'd I miss?" Kelly asked, finally waking up. "Long story short, Conlin saved us" Zach said.

"Look, there's a ladder over there!" David yelled. They ran over to the ladder and started climbing up, Zach in the lead. He opened the cover of the sewer and climbed out. What he saw filled him with a newfound hope. "Guys, more bikes!" he yelled. He ran over to the motorcycle shop and checked the gas on one. "It's half full!" he exclaimed. Zach's friends jogged towards him and all climbed onto bikes. "Let's go!" Zach yelled. They pulled out of the parking lot and rode down the street.

Zach noticed a girl in between two groups of corpses at a McDonald's, not even shooting at them with her gun. "Guys, we gotta help her!" he yelled. The four men rode over to the fast food restaurant and David pulled out his axe, taking the head off of a corpse. "Hey Kelly, you may be a baseball star, but you ain't got shit on me! Home run baby!" he yelled. Zach and Conlin pulled out the handguns they had stolen from the raiders at Dollar General and started shooting into the crowd of corpses. Kelly rode by one and hit it in the head with his bat, killing it with a single swing. David hit another one in the head with his axe, but it got stuck. "Shit!" he yelled.

The woman was shooting at the corpses again, and in just a couple minutes they were all dead. David retrieved his axe and the men saw a man look out of the restaurant. He yelled something, but they couldn't hear him from where they were, and a group of about ten people came outside and started running in the other direction. "Assholes. She was out there, about to freaking die, and all they could do was sit in there and hide. Wow" Zach said. Him and his friends rode the motorcycles up to the woman they had helped and got off.

Zach could not stop looking at her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Are you okay?" Kelly asked, interrupting Zach's thoughts. "Yeah, but what's that awful smell?" she asked. Zach pointed at David and said "Oh, that's this guy. He got really scared and shit himself". "You two quit dicking around!" Conlin yelled. Then he turned to the woman and said "You will NOT believe the shit we went through, literally", and told her everything that happened.


End file.
